


All Good Girls Go to Hell

by kissa_kitty0325



Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [15]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissa_kitty0325/pseuds/kissa_kitty0325
Summary: Its one of those days where Kissa is getting fed up with throwing herself at lucifer and nothing seems to be working. Takes place after Chapter 18 in the game...
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s)
Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627390
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116
Collections: Obey Me Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the radio and Billie Eilish came on with 'All Good Girls Go to Hell'. This fic came about because of the song.

I stretched and basically caught myself as I fell out of the bed, using my legs to brace myself as I slid down the side to end up with my rump on the floor. 

_I need a bigger bed…._

Normally this wouldn’t be an issue with a king sized bed being plenty, but lately, since I solidified pacts between myself and several of the Brothers, more often than not I’d end up in bed with two or more of them, although all six at once never happened. Nothing sexual mind you, but kinda like a demonic puppy pile, which was cute in a way, but right now? Too many bodies in one small space. 

_I don't think I want to see the look that Barabados would give me if I asked for a custom-made bed after the last upgrade..._

Currently the four worst offenders of this were a tangle of limbs and bodies, the twins Beelzebub and Belphegor curled up together, Leviathan was lying the opposite way, and Mammon was lightly snoring. The only two missing were Asmodeus and Satan, but while Satan stops by and sleeps over every once in a while, Asmodeus usually doesn’t. He has a habit of sleeping nude, and he doesn’t like my rule of having to wear at least shorts to bed. I stood up, careful not to make any noise that would wake the quartet, and walked over to look out the large window from my room.

It wasn’t morning yet, not by far, but you never could tell it by looking outside. Where the human world was lit by the sun for half the day, the Devildom was a land of eternal night, and I loved it. I have been a night owl for years, and the dark has never looked so good. So much has happened in the last couple months since I came to the Devildom, and it was amazing that any of this even existed. I was still having problems with some of it, my mind having taken a bit of time to catch up. It took me a couple of days to get used to the idea, being kidnapped and all for lack of a better term. Looking back I should have realized that Hell, or the Devildom as it’s called, was indeed real. I mean really? I was being forced to redo my last year of High School. If that’s not Hell, I don’t know what is.

It took a bit to convince myself it was all real, and being one of the few humans in the land of Demons wasn’t exactly safe. It helped that I was close with the upper echelon of demonic society, not to mention the fact that if I wanted to go anywhere, it had to be in the company of at least one of the brothers. After a look at some of the demons at the school, I took the warning to heart and didn’t go anywhere without escort. I wasn’t stupid, and I really did value my life.

Diavolo was the Prince, and next King of the Devildom, while the council was made up of the Seven Avatars of the Deadly Sins, Lucifer and his brothers, all ex-Angels who followed the Morning Star in his exile from the Celestial realm. I had gotten attached to all seven of the Sins by this time, the idea made easier with the fact that I was living with them in the Hall of Lamentation. I had had several reasons to make pacts with each of the brothers, one being to try to mend some of the rifts between them. Mostly it backfired, and backfired somewhat spectacularly I might add. When the dust settled though, almost all of what I had been trying to accomplish, at least when it came to my relationships with the boys, worked out. Except one. 

That one glaringly obvious and painful issue, that everyone in the house except the brother in question knew about in one way or another. It wasn’t just a crush as much as I would wish it to be, but instead I had fallen absolutely, completely and irrevocably in Love with the Eldest brother, the Avatar of Pride, Lucifer himself. Stupid move, I know. Not that there was anything I could have done about it either then or now.

I highly doubted I’d have a snowballs chance in Hell of ever being able to be physically involved, let alone romantically involved, with Lucifer. I heaved a sigh, only semi-resolved to the idea that I will never have my affection returned, and turned back toward the crowded bed. 

_Maybe Asmo would have an idea or two…_

The idea of going to Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust himself, for advice on how to seduce Lucifer had to be one of the more asinine ideas I’ve had lately. Not to mention the whole idea of even thinking about being overt with Lucifer had me turning several shades of red. Subtle, I can do no problem. Double entendre? Love ‘em. I get the feeling that either Lucifer has a thicker skull than even Mammon, or he’s ignoring any insinuations I’ve given. 

I used the bathroom across the room and then climbed back into the bed, pushing Beel slightly in his back to make room as I slid into the bed on my side. It had the intended effect as Beel woke up just barely, slightly turning his head to look at me behind him. He shook himself a bit, flipping over as his sleepy voice whispered to me in the dark.

“Is everything alright?”

His breath hit the back of my ear and sent a shiver through my small frame as he wrapped his arm around my middle and pulled me closer, spooning me from behind. Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony, was a huge man with a sweet and cuddly disposition provided he wasn’t hungry. A hungry Beel was a scary Beel, and nothing was safe, edible or not, when it came to the Demon’s voracious appetite. Right now though, he gave terrific cuddles. I patted his arm with my hand as I relaxed into his warm embrace.

“Just a bathroom break. Go back to sleep.”

Beelzebub didn’t protest in the slightest, once again asleep before I even closed my eyes. I took my own advice, and the two of us drifted back into dreamland, cocooned in the warmth and security of the crowded bed and blankets.

\-------------------------

Lucifer strode through the halls of the manor getting more and more irritated as he did, his deep red eyes sweeping the halls as he walked. Even though he has never been a ‘morning demon’, Lucifer was his usual polished best, even on the weekend. His pitch black hair was expertly styled, and even his casual clothes were as neat and spotless as his uniform, although no-one but Lucifer would ever call Armani ‘casual’. Even with his seemingly perpetual frown, he was ethereally handsome, and it was no wonder he was called the Morning Star when he served as one of God’s Angels. Right now, however, a dangerous aura was beginning to radiate from the Avatar of Pride. 

Lucifer had been trying to contact the others for a morning meeting about last minute plans by Lord Diavolo, but he was getting nowhere. None of his brothers were answering their D.D.D, and even though it was still decently early on a Saturday, no one was even in their rooms. Kissa wasn't answering her phone either, so now on a mission, Lucifer headed toward the blonde human's room in the manor.

Asmodeus came out of his room just before Lucifer went past, the teasing smile permanently plastered on the face of the Avatar of Lust.

"Morning Lucifer! What's the rush?"

\---------------------------

Asmo took in the slightly frazzled state of his normally composed elder brother, although he doubted the casual observer would notice Lucifer’s agitation. It was rare to see Lucifer so wound up, and if he had to guess, it had to do with a certain blonde human female.

“Don’t you ever answer your phone? Satan at least I understand not picking up when I call…” The icy tone from Lucifer didn’t even phase Asmodeus in the least.

“Of course I do! But it IS a Saturday morning a you know….”

Lucifer paused as Asmo pointed that out, and Asmo could almost see the gears spinning in Lucifer’s head.

“Your right, it is Saturday. That being said, why are you even awake?”

“Well, I can’t very well have that sweet Succubus who stayed over attaching herself to any of my brothers can I? I had to at least see her to the door….”

Lucifer sighed, knowing better by now than to berate Asmo for his promiscuous tendencies. He was the Avatar of Lust after all, but it didn’t stop Lucifer from muttering under his breath.

“At least you are being sort of discrete…”

“Of Course, Brother mine.”

"Have you seen any of your other brothers this morning?" Lucifer's voice was dry, but Asmo could hear the slight strain underlying his tone.

"Hmmm. Can't say that I have. Have you asked Kissa?"

"Shes not answering her phone either."

"Perhaps she is still sleeping?"

Lucifer just hummed a response heading towards the room claimed by Kissa before pausing and looking over at Asmodeus as he noticed he was being followed.

"Something you need?"

"Nope, I'm just bored, and it looks as though helping you would prove to be entertaining once you find them.”

Asmodeus was grinning ear to ear, fully aware of the tendencies of the Sins lately to all pile up in Kissa’s bed with her. If he hadn’t been preoccupied himself, he might have even joined them, but Asmo wasn’t the type of demon to turn down a beautiful succubus in need of his attentions. It was no big secret, but if Asmodeus’ hunch was correct, Lucifer had no idea they had all been sleeping with the human. Sleeping was all she would allow, damn the luck, but Lucifer wouldn’t know that. The anticipation was delicious, and Asmo couldn’t wait to see Lucifer’s reaction, hoping against hope that his brothers were all still in bed with Kissa.

\-------------------------

Kissa's room was next to the kitchen and had the newest innovations due to the recent renovations. Due to an unfortunate mishap involving a rampaging Beelzebub, the kitchen and Kissa’s room had been recently redone, the paint was barely dry and she hadn't been moved back to her room until a couple weeks ago. Lucifer rapped his knuckles on the wooden door, the sound ringing out loudly. He stood impatiently waiting at the door, straining to hear any sound within. His impatience must have been catching as Asmodeus huffed, shoving in front of Lucifer and grabbing the door handle. It took Lucifer by surprise that Asmo practically shoved him out of the way.

"What do you think you are doing?" Lucifer was a bit perturbed at Asmodeus violating Kissa's privacy. 

"Oh, she doesn't mind! Our Princess never locks her door…" with that, Asmodeus turned the handle, proving that it was indeed unlocked, and pushed open the door. 

Asmodeus took two steps into the room and froze, a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh my… "

Curious, Lucifer stepped from behind the Avatar of Lust and his mouth dropped open as he peered into the early morning gloom of the bedroom. Not quite sure exactly what he was seeing, he flicked the light switch, turning on the light by the door as well as the one on the night stand.

There illuminated by the lights, was a sight to behold for sure. Kissa lie in the middle of the bed, framed by the twins Beelzebub and Belphegor, her golden hair unbound and flowing about her shoulders, the heads of the brothers to either side of hers on the pillow. Leviathan was hugging Kissa’s calf, his head on her knee, while Mammon had slid in between her legs and was pillowing his head on her inner thigh. Beel had his large arm wrapped around Kissa’s waist, his hand resting on skin bared by her t-shirt being pulled up, her torso revealed to the point of seeing the barest curve of the underside of her breast. Belphie’s hand was likewise on Kissa, his palm resting her ass as he slept. From where they stood at the doorway, it appeared as though the only one wearing any clothing was Kissa.

“What a delightfully hedonistic display……” Asmodeus was nothing but admiring in his words and tone, his eyes dancing at the sight.

The light had an effect as Kissa started to stir, stretching and yawning untangling her arms from between his brothers. Lucifer was almost memorized, his eyes greedily drinking the sight of her bared skin, his breath hitching as her shirt drifted just slightly higher as she stretched her arms above her head with a wide yawn. A very odd feeling tightened his chest, filling him with a furious irritation as he watched her blink sleepy eyes at him, while nestled in his brother’s arms. His mouth went dry as need and lust warred within his body, anger rising up at the proximity of his brothers to a woman he finally realized he wanted more than he should. They had no right to lie with her like that, NO right! But it was more than that. It wasn’t him lying in her arms, his hands on her body. 

Lucifer was so wrapped up in unfamiliar feelings that he didn’t even notice Asmodeus come to stand next to him until he put his hand lightly on Lucifer’s shoulder, actually making the Elder brother jump just slightly. Asmodeus inhaled, the sound touching Lucifer’s ears, as his slightly shorter brother leaned in towards his neck, almost whispering in his ear.

“Mmm-mm…..what is that wonderful new cologne your wearing, Lucifer?”

Lucifer turned his head breaking his gaze from the sight on the bed to glare at Asmodeus, clenching his jaw as he did.

“It smells like,” he inhaled deeply closing his eyes in utter bliss for just a second before staring back at Lucifer “…. Lust… dusted liberally with Envy and Wrath… How Delicious!….”

Lucifer knocked his brothers’ hand from his shoulder with a growl, his red eyes flashing.

“You can keep your opinions to yourself…”

\---------------------------

I looked over toward the door to my room and realized in a second who had turned on the light. I blinked, my mind still foggy with sleep as I watched Asmo lean over towards Lucifer and whisper something to him, a coy smirk on the lips of the Avatar of Lust, and just as quickly Lucifer knocked the hand off his shoulder, speaking out loud to Asmo.

“You can keep your opinions to yourself…”

I quirked an eyebrow at the unusual behavior from Lucifer. He wasn’t one to hash words, but he looked …off…somehow. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. I heaved a sigh as I removed the arms from around my body, shoving at the guys to try to get room to get out of bed. I didn’t get very far, mostly just a bit of movement and sleepy sighs.

“It’s time to get up for some reason?” 

Lucifer ignored me, his eyes flaming with anger that made me pause, and in the next second I realized, somewhat belatedly, what it had to look like. I wasn’t exactly fully dressed, the red lace boy short panties I wore to bed along with the white t-shirt might have been clothes, but they didn’t cover much. Add in four young men who don’t look like they are wearing a stitch of clothing and yeah….it looks bad even if it’s purely platonic.

I mean Belphie and Levi look like they could be in their last years of high school, so they weren’t on my radar much. As much as I like men as a whole, it just feels wrong for me to play with guys who look like high-schoolers. Yeah, yeah, I know. They are all ancient, over a thousand years old, but I can’t get past the idea. 

Belphegor just recently started changing his mind about humans since he met me, as Lucifer had locked him up over the idea that he might just go rampaging across the Human World. It was hard to believe looking at him now, his messy black and white hair tousled in sleep as he hugged his pillow. The guy can hold a serious grudge, but again, as the Avatar of Sloth? Right now he was more content to ignore all the realms and sleep.

Leviathan is such a geeky otaku shut in, that it is seriously funny. His hair is a messy purple shag that I had thought was dye originally, but that’s just his natural hair color. I always thought it was just a trope or stereotype made up for Japanese anime, the shut in who obsesses on his/her video games, what anime is hot, and which idol is currently trending. Nope. The Avatar of Envy is completely adorable, and he has such a hard time dealing with the ‘normies’ as he calls them. At first he thought the same thing about me, but changed his mind after a bit. I had a three hour conversation with him that started as a discussion about why the Dragonball Z Frieza vs Goku end fight scene took 18 episodes to complete, and ended up with a Dragonball Z marathon for an additional 9 hours. I was enough of an anime and gamer chick that he allowed me to join him with whatever game or show caught his fancy now.

Beel is the muscle man we all know and love, but he has insights of brilliance so profound that the stereotype of dumb jock/frat boy doesn’t completely fit. It surprised me at first, and I really should know better than to judge a book by its cover. If anything, my trip here to the Devildom has shown me that much. His hair isn’t very long, but it’s a startling orange-red color, and even though his twin, Belphie, has hair of a different color, you can really see the resemblance between them. The eyes mostly, as the brothers shared irises of a beautiful lavender color. It’s hard for me to think of them as the Twins sometimes, as to me, Beel looks more mature in years. Beelzebub is the Avatar of Gluttony, and as such is -constantly- hungry. The guys stomach growls louder than Cerberus, the three headed dog who usually guards the gates to Hell, and yes, I’ve had the misfortune of hearing both enough to compare. Usually Beel is sweet and cuddly, but underneath that veneer of calm is a very dangerous demon. Don’t piss him off. 

Asmodeus looks to be about the same age as Beel, in his early-twenties, but he’s alot more feminine. Not gay exactly, but more of an androgynous beauty, with the ability to look more feminine or masculine at his whim. The Avatar of Lust is a tri-sexual, the man will try anything. Neither men nor women could resist Asmo, at least not until I came around. For some reason, his charm doesn’t work on me, which of course makes me pretty irresistible to him.  
My first impression of Asmo wasn’t all that great, but I’ve gotten used to his antics by now, although my inital thought still stands. I think Asmo would still have the grin on his face as he fucked you to death. He’s fun I’ll give him that. I enjoy the flirtatious banter, and I’m fully aware that it means nothing to him. It’s the main reason I keep my distance in that regard, not willing to let myself get caught up in the whirlwind that is the Avatar of Lust, even though I know that if all I ever wanted was a Friend with Benefits, Asmo would be there in an instant.

Mammon looks to be in his mid-twenties, his hair a startling white against bronzed tan skin which is confusing at first. In the land of eternal darkness, how the hell did the guy get a tan? Like the rest of them, his unusual coloring was natural, no sunlight needed to keep that golden sun-kissed look. He was the most annoying at first, but I gradually got used to his tsundre tendencies. As the Avatar of Greed, the easiest way to get his attention would be to wave a stack of dollar bills in his face, but he wasn’t just greedy for money, although it was definitely his first love. He had gotten attached to me faster than the others, being my first pact, and he was jealous and out of sorts if I didn’t spend as much of my free time with him as he would like. He’s also fully aware of my emotional attachment to Lucifer, and as such, has gotten in trouble with the Avatar of Pride for getting snippy with him on more than one occasion.

Anyone looking at Satan and Lucifer would be able to tell they were the older brothers looking to be in their upper-twenties, but it was obvious Lucifer was eldest, much to Satan’s chagrin. Satan has a love/hate relationship with Lucifer, as he was actually born from Lucifer’s Wrath. Satan was Wrath given form, and until recently, was constantly at odds with Lucifer. I’d say it was because they were so similar in personality, but if I ever even hinted at it I would regret it. Satan was the literal golden boy, his hair a deep gold blonde, lighter than mine by a few shades, and again, the guy is more beautiful than I can stand.

Even without being told, you could tell which one of the brothers were eldest simply by how they carry themselves. Lucifer had a commanding presence, that aura of power that almost had a smell to it, if power could have a scent. It was intoxicating, overwhelming, and I had fallen into the abyss called love before I could even think. Now looking at Lucifer, as his brothers move around me, I can’t tear my eyes off of him. 

**“What is going on here?”**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Lucifer might -finally- be getting the hint, but things are chaotic with a dinner party to arrange.

**“What is going on here?”**

Volume and tone had nothing to do with what was said, as it was all about the wash of power that flowed across the room when Lucifer spoke. Four pair of eyes opened at once, and all four brothers in bed with me turned their heads in unison to look towards the bedroom door, each then reacting slightly differently.

Levi shook his head, shifting to the side of the bed and yawning as he picked up his headphones.

“Well, we -were- sleeping….”

Belphie rolled away from me just to grab a pillow and hug it tightly as he tried to go back to sleep.

Beel actually got out of bed, scratching his stomach as the athletic shorts he was wearing threatened to fall off him.

“Breakfast ready?”

Mammon was the most fun though, as he sat up a bit as if trying to check out his pillow, his white hair hanging slightly in his eyes. His face went cherry red in an instant, and I would bet the little pervert realized he would have been lying on my crotch had he rolled over in his sleep. He looked toward the massively pissed off Lucifer and his tan face paled, which was quite a feat. He turned to look back at my inner thigh where he had previously been lying, caught my inquisitive look and then turned back to Lucifer his mouth gaping open like a large-mouth bass.

“Lucifer, I swear by my credit card Goldie, this is NOT what it looks like….Well besides us all sleepin' with her…. which is ALL we did….SLEEP!…”

Mammon was almost panicked as he jumped to his feet. Even though I was a bit confused as to why Lucifer would be upset at all, I couldn’t help but grin and admire the view, the little white pair of shorts Mammon was wearing stretched tight across his tight little ass. I wasn’t dead, I could still admire the male form even if I would never do anything about my…urges. All the guys are so damn pretty its criminal, but what do you expect of fallen angels? 

Lucifer is furious, the dark aura of power leaking off him in waves. Any worse, and he would transform into his demonic form, unable to control the heavy power flowing about his perfect body. He looks delectable as always, and I know that somewhere in the deepest recesses of my brain, I should be running the other direction screaming at the top of my lungs and praying for the soul that right now, I would give to him without a second thought. Yeah, that’ll never happen. Even though I’d been warned, even though I should know better, I would still give my life right now to put a smile on that man’s face.

I got out of bed, tugging my shirt down so it at least covers what it’s supposed to, and I didn’t bother to keep the disgruntled tone from my voice as I moved past Mammon, who was still muttering to himself at the foot of the bed. I stopped, folding my arms across my chest as I leveled a disapproving look towards Lucifer.

“Why are you so damn pissed off first thing in the morning? It can’t be because of your brothers. They weren’t causing trouble, they were asleep, so what’s wrong now?” 

I looked at Lucifer, and his eyes weren’t just hard as garnets, but filled with an emotion I’d never seen on the dark haired ex-Angel. I glanced over at Asmo still standing next to him, and his evil smile seemed to get even wider as the light bulb clicked in my head. The emotion I was seeing was one more usual on Asmo, need and lust so thick it made my head swim. I uncrossed my arms, completely in awe with the look I was getting from Lucifer. I walked with slow measured paces towards the first fallen angel, almost as if I was afraid I would scare him away, the shirt I was wearing barely covering past my hips, and I watched almost entranced as heat flared in Lucifer’s eyes.

“But that’s not it is it?” I almost whispered the words, as I grew closer to where Lucifer stood at the doorway, his entire body rigid with tension.

“Um…Kissa? Maybe you shouldn’t…”

Mammon’s nervous whimper was silenced by a sharp look from Lucifer, who then turned his attention back to me. I stopped walking when I got close to him, pushing the boundaries of his own personal bubble, obviously too close for comfort, but there was no way he was going to step away from me and admit I disturbed him.

I raised my hand, the urge to caress the side of his face, to feel his skin on my palm was overwhelming, but before I touched him, my wrist was captured in Lucifer’s gloved hand.

“Don’t.” 

The word was growled through his clenched jaw, and the sound sent a thrill through me even as keen disappointment shone though my blue eyes. I didn’t pull away, not like the last time Lucifer grabbed my hand so tightly. My heart was thundering in my ears, my breath hitched as excitement coursed through me. I couldn’t have stopped what I was going to say even if I wanted to, my face flushing lightly with heat.

“You know, Lucifer, if I thought you would have wanted to join us I would have invited you to my bed. Although I’d much rather have you all to myself…” 

I practically purred the words, and Lucifer inhaled sharply, his eyes flaring with desire, and his grip on my wrist increasing just slightly. I brought more than just attention from Lucifer with that statement as the preternatural hearing of the rest of the Sins caught every word. The fact that everyone in the room heard my little declaration didn’t help me, as it make Lucifer set his jaw in irritation, that trademark control of the Avatar of Pride not slipping in the least.

“You try my patience…” Lucifer released my hand with a growl, turning from the room and stepping to the door. There was no way in hell I was letting him walk out like that.

“I’d rather test your stamina…” 

Lucifer froze in place, the rest of the room in stunned silence at my overt confession, with only a light chuckle of amusement coming from Asmodeus. Lucifer whirled around, his eye twitching in anger. 

“Get dressed! I expect all of you down for breakfast within the next 15 minutes!”

With that little announcement, the eldest brother swept from the room, the tension easing immediately upon his absence. Asmodeus gave me a slightly pitying look as I frowned, once more disappointed. Since the ordeal with Belphie, things between Lucifer and I weren’t -strained- exactly, but it’s been a slow road rebuilding trust. I thought we had gotten past our differences and he understood my reasoning. Hell, we’d even started just hanging out a bit recently.

_How much more do I need to throw myself at Lucifer to get him to notice??_

The Avatar of Lust left the room, hurrying to catch up to Lucifer, and I turned back, plopping dejectedly on the end of the bed with a sigh.

Beel tried to comfort me, patting my shoulder in consolation as Mammon walked up running his hand through his hair, his cheeks dusted with pink.

“I don’t get it. Does Lucifer hate you or what?” Mammon continued talking, not noticing as I stiffened up when he said exactly what I was thinking. “He’d have to hate you. If you said that shit to me, I’d have tossed you over my shoulder and took you to my room without a second thought…”

“Will you shut the hell up? You aren’t making things any better you scumbag…” Levi spoke up shoving Mammon over as he passed by him.

“What? You can’t say you weren’t thinking the exact same thing…”

Belphie yawned, sitting up from the bed then and adding his two cents to the conversation.

“True, but we’re not stupid enough to say it.”

“You callin’ me stupid, you lazy asshole?”

“Enough guys…” I broke into what was ramping up to be a full out fight “It’s too early for this shit. Let’s get dressed and go see what it was that brought Lucifer in here in the first place.” I pulled myself out of my depressive funk and stood up. “Everybody out. I need a shower.”

The guys filed out the door with only Mammon pausing in the doorway to turn back to me. I caught a mischievous glint in his eyes right before he spoke, his voice low and teasing.

“Need help washing your back?”

I smirked, his teasing banter just what I needed to improve my mood.

“No thanks. I got it.”

Mammon’s face scrunched into a pout as he leaned against the door frame, a bit put out by my response.

“I bet if it was Lucifer who offered, you would have jumped at it.”

“That’s different.”

I stepped up to Mammon, lifting his chin so he looked at me. It hurt that I couldn’t return Mammon’s feelings, not in the way he wanted me to. I still care about him though, and I ran my hand through his hair as he leaned into the caress with a sigh.

“Lucifer is a lucky bastard who needs to open his fucking eyes….” Mammon stood up from leaning on the frame, capturing my hand with his and kissing the back of it.

“Not going to argue with that. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

\-------------------------

Lucifer stalked down the hallway his long strides eating up the carpet at his feet. He couldn’t hide it, he was turned on, and to a disturbing degree. The little human had him tied up in knots, and now every one of his brothers knew it, the knowledge pissing him off to high heaven. He let her flirtatious teasing get the better of him, and it was all he could do to keep himself from snatching her away. They were all most likely enjoying a laugh at his expense right about now.

“Lucifer…slow down!”

Lucifer stopped in his tracks, rounding on Asmodeus with a snarl.

**“What?!”**

Asmodeus didn’t stop walking, instead coming up alongside his brother who promptly turned away again.

“Don’t ‘what’ me Lucifer….Why the Hell you keep doing this to her I’ll never know…”

Lucifer stopped then, rounding on Asmodeus, barely keeping his demon form in check.

“To Her?! I don’t know what you are seeing, but you need to get your eyes checked.”

“Doubtful. I AM the Avatar of Lust after all. Sure she jokes around with us, but you?” Asmo shook his head, sending his silken hair tossing about his head. “Oh, what I wouldn’t give to have such a delectable morsel say such things to ME….I would love to…”

Lucifer rounded on his brother, his eyes flaring red as he brought his hand up poking the Avatar of Lust with his index finger.

 **“Shut.. up…”** Lucifer closed his eyes attempting to control his anger, and taking a couple deep breaths before opening his eyes again to meet the questioning ones of Asmo. “I don’t know where you get your delusions but Kissa hates me. I almost killed her…twice. Did you forget that? She knows how she affects me, and she uses it to torment me….endlessly.” Lucifer turned stalking off down toward the kitchen, Asmo following his hurried pace. “One of these days she’s going to push me too far and end up hurt.”

“Before or after you take her to bed?”

Lucifer rounded back on Asmo who quickly put his hands up in a gesture of submission, even as his tone got more stern than Lucifer had heard it in a while.

“I don’t think you are paying attention, Lucifer. Sure we all tease Kissa and she gives back as good as she gets. She comes up with more creative ways to turn us down…. but with you?” Asmodeus shook his head, for once his grin slipping as he pounded the point home to Lucifer. “Ever think, just once even, that she was being serious?” Asmodeus tapped Lucifer on the arm as he walked towards the kitchen, leaving the eldest brother standing in the hall stunned. “I see that you are finally starting to think about it. I’ll let you take some time to process.”

Lucifer stood staring at the place Asmodeus had been standing, his mind in a whirl. What if she was serious in the things she said to him? He thought back over the last couple months, her words coming to him from the depths of his memory.

“Awww…why Mammon? Can’t I have you, Lucifer?”  
“Anywhere with you…”  
“Need someone to wash your back?”  
“What? You don’t want to be alone with me?”  
“I don’t bite unless you ask nicely..”  
“Oh, I can still eat, but you’d definitely be dessert…”

Then there was her statement this morning, and if he took it the way Asmo was suggesting? No. No way. Lucifer shook his head, clearing it of that possibility, as if he thought on it too much, he’d be in more trouble than he needed right now. He knocked the urge away, the pressing need to go back to her room and demand to know what she meant, if it indeed was what Asmodeus was suggesting. Instead he went back to his room, hoping that washing his face and taking a few deep breaths would calm himself enough to get through breakfast.

\-------------------------

When there’s only 15 minutes to get ready, there is no way I am going to be able to dry my hair as well as shower. Instead, I pulled my hair up into a slick bun, made possible by my hair being as wet as it was. Since it was Saturday, I didn’t have to wear the uniform of R.A.D., the boarding school in the Devildom, so I made myself comfortable in a pair of jeans and a decent top. Thankfully, everyone converged on the dining room at the same time, which after the events of less than a half hour ago I wasn’t surprised. No one wanted to irk Lucifer any more then he was already, myself included.

The man in question chose that moment to arrive, sweeping into the room and glancing about, his red eyes taking in the attendance of everyone in the household. Gone was the angry flustered Lucifer, and once more the calm, collected and in control Lucifer reigned over the room. It almost made me want to see the other side of him again, wanting to muss up that perfect facade, but for me at least, my curiosity overcame that basic need. We didn’t have long to guess, since Lucifer launched into his explanation as we all started to eat.

“Lord Diavolo contacted me late last night and wants to hold a dinner party tonight, here in the Hall of Lamentation.”

“Here?”

“Lots of food?”

“Tonight?”

“Why does he want to go and do something like that?”

I ignored the protests from the guys, watching the strain leak out from around Lucifer’s eyes as he kept his cool, unlike earlier.

“Apparently he feels as though a Dinner Party with everyone, humans and Celestials alike, would give him a better idea of how well we are doing. It has been two months, and he wants to get a feel for how things are progressing.”

“But why here?” Mammon was whining more than usual, and I guessed at the reason. While he hates that I have a thing for Lucifer, he hates that Lucifer seems to ignore my attempts to get his attention even more. I spoke up then.

“Makes sense to me. The Hall is much bigger then their dorm, and we can host a dinner party much easier. Lord Diavolo probably thinks that if we stay here rather than go to the Castle, he will get a better view.”

Belphie yawned, a slightly confused look on his face.

“A better view? Of what?”

“Of us. If we go to the Castle, we won’t be relaxed at all, and I’m sure we’d all be on edge and our best behavior if we had to go to the castle again.” I gave a small smirk and looked over at Lucifer. “Not to mention it would most likely be healthier for his bedding.”

Lucifer sighed, looking at me with a perturbed frown.

“I ignite one pillow...one! And you never let me hear the end of it.”

“Of course not…where would be the fun in that?” Out of the blue I had a fantastic idea. Well, fantastic for me at least. “Why don’t I make dinner? I’ve been dying for some spaghetti, and it’s something that can be made in quantities enough to even satisfy Beel.”

Beelzebub perked up at that, just as he does with any mention of food in copious amounts.

Lucifer’s eyebrows shot up in surprise before just as quickly looking at me with distrust.

“Oh don’t give me that look, Lucifer. I know full well how to cook, provided of course you can get me the correct ingredients.”

Lucifer pondered the statement, not quite sure what to think, but I could almost see his inner debate with himself. It was a quick conversation as he came to a decision faster than I had expected.

“What exactly did you have in mind?”

“Well,” I paused, collecting my thoughts. “Start with a nice red wine, a burgundy would be good and a tossed salad with a vinaigrette dressing, then the main course would be spaghetti noodles topped with a hearty tomato based meat sauce and a side of garlic bread. Oh! If we can get it, a New York Cheesecake would be wonderful for a dessert. I don’t think I’d have enough time to make the amount of Cheesecake we’d probably need…” 

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a weird almost moaning sound coming from next to me, and I turned to look. Beel sat at the table, chewing on his fork blindly, his eyes glassy as marbles and staring away into nothingness. I must have looked alarmed at the state the red-headed demon was in, but Asmodeus spoke up as if to assuage my fears.

“Oh, don’t worry your pretty little head about Beel. He just takes food porn to a whole new level…”

Mammon started snickering at that, pointing at Beel with his fork.

“Yeah, you basically just described one hell of a good time for our man Beel here…”

Asmodeus nudged Beelzebub, attempting to get the demon’s attention.

“Beel, dear, you’re drooling….” Asmo piled Beel’s plate with eggs and sausage in an attempt to distract him. “Here, eat some more of your breakfast before that fork becomes a distant memory.”

“At this point if I say no to your idea, I’ll have a rampaging Beelzebub on my hands…” Lucifer sighed, wiping his mouth with his napkin. “Make sure to give me a list of what you need as soon as breakfast is done. Would dinner at 6 be sufficient time?”

I thought about it for a second, weighing the amount of ingredients in my head and how long of cooking time I would need.

“That should be fine as long as I can get started with the cooking by noon.”

Breakfast flew by after that, and I found myself in the kitchen checking on ingredients while Satan and Mammon cleaned up from the morning meal. The larder of the Mansion was well stocked, and the kitchen held the largest fridge I had ever seen that wasn’t a walk-in. Made sense considering the bottomless pit that is Beel’s stomach. I was able to find most of what I needed already in stock, with only a few things that were needed in addition.

Satan and Mammon were finishing up the dishes as I worked on my list for Lucifer. Mammon, slacker that he was, was chatting me up instead of doing what he was supposed to be doing, which is drying the dishes that had been washed and rinsed by Satan.

“I don’t know why I have to do this. I am THE Mammon….not some damn scullery maid.”

“Oh, I don’t know. You might be cute in a maid outfit…”

“Oh Hell no! You’ve gotta be kidding me….ewww!”

Satan spoke up from the sink.

“I second the ‘ewww’. Although if you don’t get your ass over here Mammon, and get to work, Lucifer is going to have your head.”

Mammon didn’t even turn around to address Satan to his face, which of course meant that I had a wonderful view of an angry, but deceptively calm Lucifer walking up behind the white haired brother as he huffed in derision, scoffing at the idea of punishment.

“As if! I’m not going to be pushed around by Lucifer, just because he’s the eldest? Come on! That would assume that I was actually AFRAID of Lucifer! As if!” Mammon kept talking as I looked past him at Lucifer, making it almost impossible to hide the smirk that graced my lips. “Lucifer ain’t nothin’! I’m sure as Hell not as clueless as he is…..” Mammon trailed off, realizing somewhat belatedly that I wasn’t looking at him, but at whoever or whatever was behind him. “….and he’s right behind me isn’t he?”

Silently I nodded, unable to keep the grin off my face.

“He’s pissed isn’t he?”

“Oh yeah. Royally…”

Mammon spun around, backtracking as quickly as possible.

“Lucifer! Buddy! I don’t know what you heard but….” 

Lucifer cut him off at the figurative knees, his icy even tone making the 2nd born brother cringe just a bit when he spoke.

“Since you seem so against helping Satan clean the kitchen, perhaps you need a job of your own to keep you occupied. The carpets need vacuuming. See to it.”

“What? The carpets?” Mammon was stunned almost silent, and even I had a hard time fathoming the sheer amount of work it would take to clean all the carpets in the mansion before 6pm.

“Mmm…yes, the carpets.” Lucifer paused, considering his next words. “Of course if you don’t want to do it….”

“Hell no I…”

“I can always forbid you from entering Kissa’s room for…say… the next week…”

“.…I will be more than happy to see the carpets cleaned! And I’m off!” with that Mammon rushed out of the kitchen as if the hounds of hell were on his tail, which wasn’t too far from the truth.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, leaning my hip against the prep table as I studied the now grinning face of Lucifer. The dark haired demon turned to me, and his grin disappeared as he took in the slightly perturbed look I had.

“So…..since when have I become a way to keep Mammon in check?”

“Since now.” The smirk I got from Lucifer almost took my breath away. “You have to admit, it worked admirably well.”

Satan actually chuckled, startling both myself and Lucifer with the warm rumble as I handed my list of things to Lucifer.

“A damn sight better than anything else has lately.” Satan looked in the direction Mammon had hurried away. “Finishing by myself seems a good price for admission for what I just witnessed.”

I shook my head, not wanting to put Satan into that sort of a bind when I could help him myself.

“Nah. I’ll help out.”

My statement pulled sounds of protest from both men simultaneously, and I looked at them a bit confused.

“What? It’s just drying dishes, not rocket science.”

“You are already going to be cooking the evening meal. That alone is plenty of work for you for the day.” Lucifer took the towel from me that I had picked up, and started drying the dishes himself. I know it surprised the hell outta me, but the look on Satan’s face was priceless. The blonde looked from me to his brother, completely confused and wondering what the hell was going on. I had no clue myself, but awkwardly picked up on Satan’s non-verbal clues to leave.

“Umm…okay. I’ll be back later to start dinner then.” I started backing away from the kitchen, Lucifer just giving a slight hum in response, not bothering to look to see if I had left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissa prepares the meal and has to derail a hungry Beelzebub. Lucifer arrives to help as does Asmodeus who insists that she get ready for the party.

When I headed back to the kitchen a couple hours later, and after lunch had been taken care of, everything I had asked for was stacked on the prep table other than the items that needed to be kept cold. Those I found once I saw the note on the table detailing where in the large walk-in fridge they were stored. Right next to my ingredients in the walk in fridge were several large hams, and one of those was the first thing I grabbed, trimming and dressing the meat and tossing it into a pan in the oven. 

Now I have to be a bit more specific here, as it wasn’t just an oven, it was an OVEN. In big capital letters. Seriously, I think you could bake an entire cow at once in the thing and still have room for potatoes. Not only that, it was a Devildom oven. Back in the human world, a 20 lb ham would take 15 minutes per pound to bring up to temperature. In a Devildom oven? Only 2 hours, and not burnt in the least. It felt like a waste of energy to only be baking a ham, but it would serve it’s purpose well enough. Ham in the oven, I pulled out one of the large 32 qt stock pots and started prepping everything else for dinner.

Two hours later, the meat sauce was perking merrily along, and I was finishing up making the salads. It was only a couple hours ahead of time, and the salads can be chilling in the fridge until time to serve in the evening. I heard the slam of the door and looked up to see Beel walking into the kitchen, sniffing the air as he did.

“Something smells really good….” The big red-head made a beeline to the giant stockpot on the stove. I grabbed a pair of potholders and took out the roaster of ham, setting it on the counter before turning back toward Beel. He grabbed the lid, lifting it off the pot on the stove to smell the sauce. A second later I smacked his hand with a wooden spoon, making him drop the lid, and raising my voice as I did.

“Hey! Get out of there! That’s for dinner. You touch that and I’m banning you from my room for a week!” I backed up, showing Beel the glistening ham just waiting on the counter for him. “Eat this instead. I figured it would work as a snack for you and maybe it’ll hold you off till dinner.”

I didn’t even give Beel time to get mad before I handed him alternative food. Worked like a charm.

Lucifer hurried into the room then, his eyes glued to Beel. He slowed as he got close enough to hear our conversation.

“You….you made this for me?” His words came out a bit soft, gradually increasing in volume. “Really?”

“Really, really.” I gestured to the large hunk of meat with a wag of my head as I set the potholders on the prep surface.

Beel was almost beside himself with joy, stepping up and wrapping me in a huge bear hug, lifting my feet up off the ground before setting me back down. 

“Thanks, Kissa!”

Before I could stop him, he grabbed the ham by the bone and picked it up, biting into the damn thing like it was a chicken leg. Mouth full, he saluted me with it before turning and walking away. He swallowed as he passed by Lucifer, looking at him with a gigantic smile.

“Ham!”

Beel then happily took another bite as he left the kitchen, juices from the meat running down his chin without a care. Lucifer had a small smile across his face, and seemed somewhat relieved as he stepped up to talk to me as I covered the salads and put them into the walk in fridge for later.

“I saw Beel come in and expected the worst.”

“The Worst?” I closed the fridge and stepped back to the prep table, my questioning eyes meeting Lucifers’.

Lucifer nodded, a somber look going across his face.

“Most assuredly. I was afraid Beel might devour the dinner you prepared and we would have to send Barbados to the Human World for Little Caesars…”

I didn’t even bother to censor the look of utter disgust. 

“Ugh…that’s not even pizza…that’s a travesty.” I smirked at Lucifer. “I mean, I know you’re sadistic, but that’s just gastric torture.”

“Mmm… You may be right… Pizza Hut, then. I’d have to tell the Angels it was one of the finest examples of human cuisine.”

“You’re evil.”

“I know.” 

Lucifer leaned against the prep table as I turned to stir the sauce once more and check the heat. 

“I was very impressed on how you handled Beel. That was most inspiring to make him something to distract his appetite.”

“That’s just common sense.” I kept talking to Lucifer as I took out a small food processor, setting it up for the next part of my cooking. “I mean, you never have to worry about leftovers around here that’s for sure. The guy is a demonic garbage disposal. Hell, I don’t even need to worry about the bones… Although I have to say I would have burnt the crap out of myself just picking up that ham like that.”

“It’s a benefit of being a demon. Heat doesn’t bother us.” Lucifer studied my face, his own expression inscrutable. “I am glad that you offered to cook dinner today. I honestly wasn’t sure if I could find a caterer for the evening. I believe that Lord Diavolo will be pleased with the turn of events.”

I smiled as I peeled cloves of garlic and dumped them into the food processor, along with a couple pounds of butter.

“Good. I do like to cook, especially when it’s appreciated.” I grabbed a spoon from the drawer, and dipped it in the sauce, holding my hand under it. “Here. Taste this for me.”

Lucifer took the spoon from my hand, and like Beel, didn’t even bother with the temperature when he tasted the sauce. His eyes widened as he looked at me, a surprised and pleased expression crossing his face.

“That’s very good! What meat did you use in this?”

“Ground Beef, pork and spicy Italian sausage…I also added in red pepper flakes for a bit of kick.”

Lucifer raised his eyebrow at me, his normally calm, cool look on his face seemed a bit disbelieving.

“The beef was expected, but I’m surprised you added the others, and not one of the Devildom meats such as Hell-boar or cockatrice.”

I really didn’t think I would, but I’ve gotten better at eating Devildom food. Sure there was some stuff that was completely inedible, mostly due to its toxin content. Lucifer made sure ages ago that there would be nothing here that would make me ill if I were to eat it, even though there are many foods here in the Devildom that wouldn’t just make me sick, but kill me. To me, Hell-boar tastes like red pepper spiced ham, and cockatrice meat tastes like siracha chicken, both meats naturally spicy hot. Both would have been delicious in the tomato sauce, but I was going for pure human foods.

“I actually like quite a few of the natural foods here. It helps that I like spicy seasoned dishes.” I gestured to the pot “I held back on the Devildom meats and heavy spices since I don’t know if it would agree with the Celestials. It also makes sense if I wanted to just do a purely Human food dinner. We haven’t actually had one of those in the Hall of Lamentation."

Lucifer nodded as I took a second and blended the butter mixture together in the food processor before going to the pile of French bread loaves that were set out on one of the counters.

“I do worry that you might not have enough time to get ready for the party. You seem to be doing a lot of work for this.” Lucifer backtracked a bit, as if realizing what he had said. “I don’t mean to sound ungrateful at all, I just don’t like the idea of you doing all this work by yourself and not being able to enjoy yourself tonight.”

I froze in place, Lucifer’s words ringing in my ears momentarily. I tried to recover, grabbing the bread loaves and slicing them down the middle lengthwise as I tried to make sense of my thoughts by speaking out loud.

“Careful there, Lucifer.” I grinned at him, turning my face just slightly towards him to catch his reaction. “That almost sounded like you were more concerned about me than about Lord Diavolo’s party.”

I looked away from Lucifer, but not before I caught the light blush that floated across the cheeks of the Avatar of Pride. 

_Holy Shit…_

I pretended to not notice at all, trying to calm the racing of my heart as I cut the bread length-wise and laid it out onto full sized cookie sheets where I would be able to spread my butter and garlic concoction over the loaves. Lucifer cleared his throat, and I concentrated on the cooking, ignoring the urge to turn and stare at the dark-haired ex-Angel.

“I am allowed to care about your personal well-being.” I kept my mouth shut, getting the feeling that pointing out the obvious cop-out wouldn’t exactly be productive, but I couldn’t censor the look I gave him, making sure that he was aware of exactly how much bullshit I thought he was spewing.

“Honestly, I’m about done. The sauce can simmer on low until its time, and the salads are made and in the walk-in with the dressing. Just the noodles have to be cooked and the bread toasted, but those will wait until after the salads are served.” I gestured to where the cauldron of water was ready to be boiled and the noodles nearby.

Lucifer listened with interest as I explained, and nodded, a small smile of satisfaction crossing his face before he came to a realization.

“I had better go check on Beel and Belphie. I put them to work on setting up the Music room for Asmo.” Lucifer got a dubious expression on his face, and I was sorry to see the blush had faded. “Asmodeus is in charge of the after dinner entertainment.”

“Entertainment?” 

I was at a loss for a minute, struggling to figure out what was meant by that, but then realized the type of Human Dinner Party they were planning. I was thinking in my head of a formal dinner party with drinks and conversation prior to dinner, especially considering it was that we were hosting the Devildom Prince. If we were having after dinner entertainment, then it was going to be more casual than I had expected. Casual would be more along the lines of close friend or family gatherings, with dinner, then drinking and games afterward. 

“Yes, unfortunately. It was his turn. Never fear, however. I have already discussed what is and is NOT considered as appropriate entertainment, a conversation that I realized needed to be had when his first suggestion was ‘strippers’…”

_I’d be good with Burlesque…_

My mind instantly went to my last year in college when my sorority sisters and I participated in a Theater Competition and won 2nd Place with a cover of Christina Aguilera’s Burlesque.

“Not the type of conversation you want to have with Asmo…” I smirked wondering if I would be as understanding with Asmo if it was me. I’d like to think of myself as pretty damn open-minded, and Asmo is more entertaining to watch than the others. 

“Hardly.” Lucifer smiled at me, making my heart accelerate once more as he leaned in close to me. “I do appreciate what you have done, Kissa. You have done an admirable job so far. I look forward to dinner.” With that the Avatar of Pride beat a hasty escape and left me to my own devices to finish buttering the garlic bread. Lucifer is seriously going to kill me…I can see a heart attack in my future, especially considering my heart rate has a tendency to go into overdrive whenever he’s near.

I had just finished with all the garlic bread, covering it and tucking it away in the walk-in fridge when Asmodeus blew into the kitchen like a whirlwind.

“Kissa! There you are!” He scurried over to me, his face showing relief. “I have been looking everywhere for you!”

_Did he forget I was making dinner tonight? Most likely..._

“I’ve been cooking, Asmo. Was there something you need?”

He gave me a charming smile, grabbing me by the hand as he came up next to me.

“Oh dear girl! We are almost out of time! However am I going to get you ready in time for the party?!” Asmo started dragging me from the kitchen in his usual exuberant fashion. “We have get you showered and get your hair and makeup, not to mention your dress!”

“Asmodeus! Slow down!” 

I was stumbling to keep up with him, but my words had the unintended effect of activating the Pact between us. I tried not to use the Pacts I had with the Brothers, mostly because it smacked of abuse of power. It came in handy some times, but I rarely did it on purpose. Asmo stopped in his tracks a shiver visibly cascading down his spine as he slowly turned to face me, his reddish-yellow eyes narrowed just slightly with what I could only classify as ‘arousal’, his pupils dilated.

“Oh, Darling…I just love it when you’re forceful…” His voice came out in a teasing whisper as he pursed his lips and gave me a flirty wink.

“Sorry, Asmo. I didn’t mean to invoke Pact on you.”

Asmodeus gave a slight shrug before taking my hand and again leading us deeper into the Hall, albeit at a much slower pace than before. He made a limp wristed wave, as if it didn’t matter in the slightest, dismissing my concerns completely.

“I know that, Sugar.” He glanced my direction as I walked with him towards his room. “I do so Love it when you get naughty…and it happens so rarely I really do look forward to when you finally loosen up a bit.” 

The sultry purr of his voice made my heart skip just a bit, making me realize that I wasn’t as immune to Asmodeus’ charms as I liked to believe.

We got Asmo’s room in record time, and I paused before his door, my eyebrow quirked up in question as to the actual intentions of the Avatar of Lust.

“Your room, Asmo? Really?”

“Of course, Darling…Do you really think my Brothers will leave you alone for one instant if I do your hair and makeup in your room?”

The idea that Mammon would come looking for me to avoid doing his chores, or Belphegor coming in to get me to nap with him crossed my mind in an instant and I had to grudgingly admit to Asmo as to the validity of his argument.

“You do have a point…”

“I always know what I’m talking about, at least when it comes to beauty, as of course, I am the most perfect example…”

I was ushered into a fantastic bathroom the likes of which I had never seen, from the giant marble roman bath to the open shower that could easily fit six people. I waited until Asmo left the room before I proceeded to undress, much to his disappointment. It was almost charming by this point exactly how often Asmodeus tried to get me naked.

I quickly showered and put on the pink silk robe Asmo had left for me as I exited his bathroom proper and headed over to where he gestured for me to join him at his vanity.

The guy was so over the top it was ridiculous, especially when it comes to his overinflated and narcissistic views of himself, but today it didn’t grind my gears as much as it had when I first met him. I sat down on the little bench he had in front of the large mirrored vanity, Asmo coming up behind me and putting his delicately strong hands on my shoulders as his eyes met mine in the mirror. 

“Now, how can I, Asmodeus, do your hair for you for this evening?”

I realized, somewhat belatedly, that I didn’t give Asmodeus the benefit of the doubt when I first met him. I treated him no differently than the other brothers, but I purposely kept myself from spending too much alone time with the Avatar of Lust. His easy manner and flirtatiousness banter made it all too easy to slip into, for me at least, questionable decisions concerning my sex life, or lack thereof. It wasn’t fair to him, and it was my fault entirely, based on my own possible lack of control around the being who embodied sex itself. Perhaps it was that train of thought that spurred my next comment, even if I wouldn’t take it away for the world.

“You know Asmo….I think I’m going to let you decide how you want me to wear my hair and makeup tonight….”

The look that crossed the face of the Avatar of Lust was priceless, his mouth dropping open in stunned shock.

“You….you are letting me give you a makeover?”

“Sure.”

Instantly, Asmo was moving, muttering to himself in delighted glee as he rummaged through this stuff pausing only a second.

“No take-backs!”

I couldn’t help the smile that crept across my face at the happiness and delight my little acquiescence brought the beautiful man with the peach-blonde hair.

“I wouldn’t dream of it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally going to get around to 'the talk' with Asmo and the couple discoveries he makes about his human....  
> Happy reading!  
> Kissa


End file.
